


...And Then

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [13]
Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: "The phone call, Ned discovers soon after Chuck moves out of his apartment, is quite possibly one of the greatest things ever invented."
Relationships: Charlotte "Chuck" Charles/Ned
Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745002
Kudos: 2





	...And Then

**Author's Note:**

> Written for supersyncspaz7@LJ for the prompt word "distance." Unbeta'd, all shortcomings are my own. [Archived May 2020.]

The phone call, Ned discovers soon after Chuck moves out of his apartment, is quite possibly one of the greatest things ever invented. Hearing Chuck's disembodied voice in his ear, imagining the things she says, instead of the bizarre tango of airspace they have to do when they're in the same room together, is infinitely more gratifying.

"And then--" she murmurs, all low and hoarse, and he knows she's close.

"And then--" he groans, and feels something in the back of his throat twitch.

"And _then_ ," she moans, and a moment later he's very, very thankful she's not here to see the ridiculous position he's in--which is, in fact, fallen on the floor and completely, utterly satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> {Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames)!}


End file.
